Take me
by Klarolineforever16
Summary: Caroline has had it with klaus, and is determined to give him a piece of her mind, but what happens when its not a piece of her mind she gives him, but her whole body... Klaroline two-shot. Serious smut, rated m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Caroline. Was. Furious. "It was all Klaus' fault," she thought to herself, "He was the reason Tyler had gone senile and was breaking his back (literally) to try and break the sire bond and get away from Klaus so they could be together. Tyler was going through hell because of Klaus, and I am sure as hell am not going to sit idly by and watch him go through this." "That is it! I've had enough! I think I'm going to give Klaus a piece of my mind!" She said aloud rushing to the door and speeding over to Klaus' big bad mansion.

.

.

.

"Klaus! Klaus! I know you here! Get your big hybrid ass down here now! **KLAU-**"

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus said with a big smile on his face. _One she certainly wanted to smack off she thought._

"You and your stupid sire bond is what! Why can't you just let Tyler go! He's in so much pain because of you! He's going mad because of you! You can make plenty of other hybrids so why don't you let him go?!"

"Sorry love, I'm afraid sire bonds aren't exactly refundable."

"Oh why I ought a.." and with that she lunged at Klaus trying, but failing miserably, to claw his eyes out to make him pay what he did to Tyler, but only ending up falling down on the floor.

"I **hate **you!" she spat while her legs and arms flailed trying to inflict pain on the hybrid.

"Oh c'mon love." He cooed while holding her arms and legs down, "You don't really mean that, you know you love me."

"Ha! In your dreams Klaus."

Caroline then realized their position. Her legs were pulled together whilst Klaus had one leg on each side causing his cock to rub against her center. Also which she could now tell was growing hard. His chest hovered slightly above hers causing her boobs to occasionally rub against his chest making her nipples grow erect. His hands held her arms down above her held while he stared deep into her eyes, their faces mere inches apart causing her to shudder. She could feel her pussy getting increasingly warm and wet by the second. She then thought of all the dirty nasty things Klaus could do to her.

"No," she thought to herself "this is wrong! You can't think that you're with Tyler!"

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Klaus' lips came crashing down on hers. Without thinking she kissed him fiercely, opening her mouth slightly to give his tongue access which he gladly took. Their tongues danced together in harmony, slurping and sucking at one another causing Klaus to moan. With that Caroline's eyes flew open, and she quickly and forcefully pushed him back, flashing to the other side of the room.

"What the hell do think you're doing!?" she spat out of breath.

"I do believe the term is kissing? Yes?" he purred with that sexy husky accent of his. Did I seriously just say sexy? Focus Caroline, focus.

"How dare you think to kiss me?"

"Well you were certainly enjoying it I see." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Ha! You're crazy to think that I would want you!" and with those words he flashed over to her.

"Am I now?"

As if on cue his hand shoved into her pants, palming her wet and swollen pussy.

"Fuck!" Caroline blurted out, moaning as his fingers circled around her pussy getting increasingly faster.

He leaned against her ear and whispered, "You tell me you don't want me, but here you are writhing against like a common whore." And with that said he stopped and pulled his hand out.

"What… wha.. why'd you stop..?" She whimpered.

"If you want me, you'll have to beg."

"Please Klaus I need to feel you inside me, to lick every inch of my body, I _need_ you."

In no time Klaus' mouth hungrily took hers, as their tongues battled for dominance, exploring every inch of eachothers mouths. Klaus' impatient hands quickly ripped off her shirt and soon after her bra. He left a trail of burning kisses down her jaw, then neck, as his mouth hovered slightly above her nipple. He then looked up.

"Why don't we go to my bedroom."

She nodded like a zombie while he swooped her up, and flashed to his bedroom quickly shutting the door behind them. He then laid her on the bed, him diving in soon after. He tongued circled her nipple causing Caroline to moan as his hand and mouth needed each breast. She decided he was much too over dressed and impatiently ripped his shirt off. Her hand ran over his beautiful abs while he kissed down her stomach stopping right above the waist band of her skirt. He quickly ripped it off taking her sexy red laced thong with it.

Without warning his tongue made a dive for her wet pussy.

"Oh Klaus, ohh please don't stop" she moaned while his tongue devoured her pussy and sucked on her clit.

He then shoved to fingers inside her quickly picking up the pace.

"Oh my god Klaus! Ah ahh oh god, you're gonna make me cum Klaus. Right there right there. Fuck fuck fuck! Oh my god, OHHH!" Caroline body convulsed as she orgasmed. Her orgasm crashed into her sending a huge wave of pleasure, and she could've sworn it lasted for 5 minutes. Klaus then kissed up her stomach and between her breasts until he finally reached her mouth which caroline hungrily took.

"Pants off now." She demanded and he easily complied. Once his jeans and boxers were off her hand grabbed his erection stroking it. She slid her body down until her mouth hovered closely too his erection. Her tongue licked up and down his dick (which was so incredibly big it excited her) and circled around his tip. She then slid his cock into her mouth moaning to cause vibrations making him let out a low growl. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I need to be inside you."

With that he flipped them over while her legs hooked around the small of his back.

He then thrusted inside her filling her to the brim starting slow, but then pumping faster and faster.

"Fuck." He moaned.

"Oh god Klaus im so close! I want you to cum with me!"

He needed no more convincing for within a second they screaming out eachothers names as she orgasmed and he spilled his seed into her.

They collapsed on the bed, his throbbing dick still inside her refusing to detach from her just yet. And with that they fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline awoke as the sunshine poured through the picture window. She felt the silk sheets draped over her body, when she realized just where she was. She looked down at her barely covered naked body before she saw it wasn't a pillow her head was resting on. It was Klaus' chest.

It hadn't been a dream. It really did happen. She had slept with Klaus. KLAUS. Of all people to sleep with it had been Klaus. She was with Tyler god damnit. She had cheated on him with his worst enemy, her worst enemy. She could feel his dick still inside her from the previous night.

"I have to get out of here." She thought to herself. She had to.

She quietly and quickly got out bed removing Klaus' arm (and cock that admittedly felt so good) from her body. She stood and began to gather her bra and panties before tiptoeing to the door. She was almost there when she heard Klaus' voice from behind her.

"Are you trying sneak out Caroline? C'mon love, you're not 16."

"No! no, I was just going… for some fresh air, yeah! Tha-"

She was interrupted by Klaus as he flashed over to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist as his left had begun its decent towards her quickly dampening pussy.

"I know what happened last night was real love, I know you enjoyed every second that I was inside you," he whispered softly into her ear. She let out a moan as his hand slid under her panties onto her soaked clit.

"Just look at how wet you are darling, I could literally smell your arousal from miles away."

"Maybe I should get goi-," she started but was interrupted when Klaus spun her around.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me that last night wasn't real. Tell me you regret it and that you aren't seemingly in love with me like I am with you."

He stared deep into her eyes as she searched for an answer.

"I REGRET EVERYTHING, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU AND I WISH I'D NEVER HAVE MET YOU!" she wanted to scream, but she knew she would be lying, and she was a terrible liar. She knew she had loved every bit of it, the way he held her, and kissed her and made love to her. He made her feel appreciated, loved, cherished. Tyler had never made her feel quite like that, she knew that for sure. She knew Klaus was special. So after a seemingly long pause, she managed to breathe out

"I can't. I can't say that because I think I love you Klaus."

Without another thought, she attacked his lips. Kissing him with all the passion she possessed. He kissed her back with just as much. She opened her mouth slightly to give his tongue access which he quickly took. This time was different. When they had had sex last night it was more about their sexual desires. This time it was about showing each other just how much they felt for the other. He quickly removed her bra before lowering his head to suck on her delicious and erect nipples. She let out a moan as he caressed and needed each breast. He stopped only to lift her up and carry to the bed. He lied her down on the bed softly. He kissed her pulsating lips slower this time, more caring and soft. He wanted, no NEEDED, to show just how madly in love with her he was. He started to kiss down her jaw line, then onto her before kissing in between her breasts, down onto her stomach, stopping just before he reached her throbbing pussy. He then spread her legs apart before kissing down her right then left thigh. He hovered his mouth just above her heated center. He blew on her pussy causing her to arch her back in pleasure as he continued blowing. Then without warning his tongue began licking and lapping at her needing clit. "Oh fuck Klaus, that feels so goo-oo-ood" He then slid two fingers into her wet walls. He could feel her tightening around his fingers already, he felt good knowing he had this affect on her. "Oh fuck Klaus, just like that, I need you to fuck me just like that. Oh my god, ahh ahh." He could feel himself growing erect at the sounds she was making. He began to go faster. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh my god Klaus, just like that just like that, please don't stop, don't stop don't stop. OH FUCK KLAUS, KLAUS IM GONNA CUM IM GONNA CUM, AH AH AHHHHH FUCK!" She convulsed against his speeding tongue as his fingers pumped faster and faster causing her to ride out her orgasm (which was the biggest and best orgasm she had ever had). His fingers and tongue didn't stop they kept going- getting to an inhuman vampire like speed, causing her to have a second even harder (which she didn't think was possible) orgasm. "KLAUS, OH FUCK KLAUS KLAUS OH MY GOD FUCK FUCK FUCK!" she saw stars in her eyes as the euphoric feeling took over her.

Finally he took his fingers out as he finished lapping up her juices. He then began to softly blow on her pussy causing caroline to tremble. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her taking his lips into hers kissing him softly but passionately. She pulled back and looked into his eyes whispering, "im going to suck your dick, and you better not stop me until you cum, understand?" He just nodded his head and his eyes wide as she flipped them over and began her descent. She took his throbbing erection into her hand and began softly stroking it. She softly blew on his tip, mimicking what he had done to her just seconds ago. She then ran her tongue along his tip, before finally taking in his entire cock into her mouth. Klaus groaned at the feeling of her mouth sucking at his erection. "Fuck caroline, that feels so good." He groaned. She then began to simultaneously stroke and suck at his dick, humming to cause even greater pleasure. "Oh fuck, caroline just like that, your mouth feels so good." He could feel his end near as she increased her speed. "Fuck caroline im about to cum." She knew it as well as he did. She pulled her mouth off of his dick and began stroking his erect dick up and down at a super speed placing her face just below his dick opening her mouth wide. "Ah fuck!" He grunted as he cummed all over her face and mouth. She lapped up every single drop there was before coming back up to take his lips again. She began grinding her hips against his, and felt him become hard immediately. He looked into her eyes with a serious expression, "Caroline, no one has ever made me feel the way you do, and I hope you know that after this I am never letting you go."

"I don't want you to." She replied with the same seriousness. He then quickly flipped the two and thrusted his again hard dick into her pussy. "Oh fuck!" she said shocked and pleasured. He began pumping fast, hard, and rough into her pussy. "Ah ah ah, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck, oh god Klaus you feel so good, Don't stop don't sto-ah-p, OH FUCKING God AHH-" she convulsed and came with her biggest and hardest orgasm yet. He continued to pump into her until he too came again spilling inside of her. "Fuck!" he grunted. They both fell back on the bed hold each other in the arms tightly, as if they loosened the slightest bit they would lose the other.

"I love you Niklaus." She said.

"I love you too Caroline."


End file.
